The VISCHETT! adventures
by DoctorCastleSpies
Summary: Een klein verhaaltje over onze 3 goden en VISCHETT! ..
1. Chaptre 1

**OPGEPAST VOOR VISCHETT!**

**and.. we don't own any of these characters except for the two girls ..**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

The Doctor is uitgenodigd op de trouw van Beckett en Castle. Emotioneel keek hij toe hoe ze elkaar eeuwige trouw beloofden, met een kommetje fruitsla in zijn hand. Na de plechtigheid was er een groot feest. Maar ze waren niet op de hoogte van de aanwezigheid van VISCHETT!, hun grootste vijand. Zelfs de Daleks, Weeping Angels, Bracken en Jerry Tyson waren niks verlgeleken met dit huiveringwekkende monster.

Terwijl Caskett en The Doctor rustig aan het praten waren met elkaar, dook hij ineens op. Geschrokken door de plotse aanwezigheid van hus aartsvijand merkten ze niet op dat er plots 2 meisjes met fruitsla verschenen. Ze waren niet alleen fruitslaliefhebbers of keukenprinsessen, nee, ze waren echte badassen. Door overvloedig misbruik te maken van het internet stonden ze op de zwarte lijst van zowel FBI, CIA als Scotland Yard.

De dappere meisjes konden niet aanzien dat de fruitsla van hun 3 goden door VISCHETT! Omgegooid werd. Ze hadden namelijk eeuwenlang aan hun fruitsla gezeten, terwijl ze tsunami's probeerden te trotseren. Ze kregen en nog grotere hartaanval toen ze zagen dat hun 3 goden op het punt stonden vermoord te worden door VISCHETT!. Het leek wel net zo'n spannend verhaal als in Amour Et Honneur!

Heldhaftig gooiden ze met harde en zelfgeteelde rijstkorrels en appelsienen naar VISCHETT! Bangemaakt door de plotse aankomst van deze zeer beruchte meisjes vluchtte het monster naar zijn hol: LA CHAMBRE DE PROFESSEURS. Maar wat hij niet wist was dat de zeer slimme meisjes het via tsunamigolven achtervolgde ...


	2. Chapter 2

_still don't own anything but the badass girls_

_..._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Doodsbenauwd verlangde VISCHETT! Vergeving van zalm. Maar het was te laat! De kuddegeestmentaliteit van het monster had het tot de vreselijke daad van het uitroeien van de goden gedwongen! Vergeving was ONMOGELIJK! De kuddegeest moest toegeven dat de meisjes zich als echte individuen gedroegen.

Om niet als prijsbeest in hun triomftocht mee gevoerd te worden, pleegde VISCHETT! echter zelfmoord door zwavelzuur te eten. Zo stierf hij eervol en oprecht zoals zijn voorgangers, de Romeinen.

The Doctor en Caskett kwamen de heldinngen snel halen in hun schip de Argo. De meisjes moesten wel nog even terug naar de aarde om hun Gulden DVDs op te halen. Deze waren opgehangen in de tempel van Doctor Castle.

Maar ooh! Ze hadden niet door dat er opeens 3 fanatieke volgers opdoken! Deze achtervolgden hen minutenlang en probeerden hen te doden met hun ballen. Gelukkig hadden de meisjes zo veel ervaring met het ontlopen van de FBI, CIA en Scotland Yard, dat ook deze volgers ontlopen niet zo heel moeilijk was.

Terug op de Argo voeren ze verder. Plots kwamen ze aan in een mooi klein stadje. The Doctor wees opgewekt een paar mooie zwanen aan. Caskett keek vlug en ook zij vonden de zwanen prachtig. Nadat de meisjes even gekeken hadden, begonnen ze te lachen. Ze zagen helemaal geen zwanen, maar een paar lelijke bruine eenden. Toen de Argo even later wat verder voer, zagen ze de zwanen die The Doctor bedoelde. Met verstomming geslagen bekeken de meisjes deze prachtige eenden tot Beckett voorstelde om de stad te gaan bezoeken. De andere 4 stemde in en al snel stonden ze op het mooie pleintje voor het stadhuis. Het zou een prachtige uitstap worden, tot plots een klein, krom en verschrompeld wezentje voor hen kwam staan en hun stilte verbrak door luid te gillen ...


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS STILL VERY SCARY! BEWARE OF THIS IF YOU READ IT!**

**we own everything but our gods**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Snel pakten de meisjes hun ultra gevaarlijke muggenspray, die ze zelf hadden samengesteld wegens hun uitmuntende chemische kennis. Ze gingen beschermend voor hun 3 goden staan en begonnen te spuiten op het kromme monster. Dit wezen gaf zich niet snel gewonnen, nee! Maar de meisjes bleven dapper verder spuiten, want zonder hun goden was er voor hen geen bestaan!

Gelukkig slaagden de meisjes er in door hun goddelijke inspiratie! Heldhaftig overwonnen ze het wezen. Maar het kwaad was al geschied! De giftige krachten waren al vrijgekomen. Met hun laatste krachten konden de meisjes hun helden overtuigen veilig weg te varen in de Argo. Snel glipten ze de aldi en de blokker binnen om de giftige gassen te ontlopen

Over deze gebeurtenissen is later een mooi verhaal gebaseerd, de girls in the striped .. alleen hier gebeurde ...


End file.
